


That Time Peter was Actually Adopted By Tony Stark

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Kinda, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Sorry this is a little short, Steve is good boi, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, field trip is over, ice cream is good, so is Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter thinks of Tony as his father figure.Tony thinks Peter is like a son to him.May has been gone too long.





	That Time Peter was Actually Adopted By Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait.

"W-what do you mean?" Peter asks, still surprised after May and Tony explained it five times.

"Listen, honey, I love you, I really do. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary." May says slowly, looking guilty. "I tried to ask my boss if I could move back, but he likes me on the road. And to be completely honest, I do too. I still love you, and it's still going to be hard being away from you."

"... I... I get that, but... Why now?" Peter asks, looking up to the giant screen May was on.

"It's been over a year, Peter. If someone finds out, they could call CPS." May explains softly. "I can't loose my job, and I don't want you to go into foster care. Tony and I have been talking about this for some time, now."

"Is that why you've been gone a lot?" Peter asks, looking to Tony. That would explain a lot.

"Yes. It was something May and I thought should be discussed in person." Tony says. He hadn't meant to keep it from Peter, he just wanted to work all the kinks out first.

"... Okay." Peter says slowly, absorbing the information now. "So Tony Stark is adopting me, Peter Parker."

"Yes, honey. I didn't want it to come down to this, but there isn't much I can do. I'll still be around, though. I'll come down for Christmas and your birthday, oh and Easter." May says with a small smile.

"That's... Fair." Peter says. It sounded an awful like how his past year was. He only saw May during the holidays, and that what this sounded like.

"So, in other words, everything is going to be the same, only I get a paper saying that I'm your guardian." Tony says simply, voicing Peter's thoughts.

"Okay, that um, that'll be fun." Peter says with a small smile. He was excited and disappointed at the same time. He loved May with all his heart, his Aunt May was one of the kindest people out there. Being with the Avengers was fun and it... It made him happy. Of course he had been happy with May. At least he didn't have to choose between them now.

"If you really don't want to stay here, we can work something else out with Ned's parents." Tony says, slightly concerned that Peter didn't want to stay with him. He should've asked the young superhero.

"No, no, this is awesome! Who wouldn't want Tony Stark as their dad?" Peter asks, cheering up instantly. And then he froze. Both Tony and May were quiet, and Peter could feel the redness creeping up on his cheeks. He just called Tony his dad.

"I-I mean, as like, a guardian." Peter says quickly, going red with embarrassment.

"I'm sure Tony will make a wonderful dad." May says with a smile. "I've got to go, you two have fun. Love you, Peter." She says, ending the call.

".... Do you see me as a father figure, Pete?" Tony asks, breaking the thick silence that had formed.

"Do you see me as a son figure?" Peter blurts before he could really think about it. That made sense, but didn't sound right. Not to Peter, at least.

"Yes, actually, I do." Tony says, smiling slightly. Peter was very smart, and hilarious. He liked spending time with the boy.

"Then I see you as a father figure." Peter says, still dying on the inside from the embarrassment. He would definitely be deleting the footage later.

"I thought you said he wasn't your son." Steve says, crossing his arms and standing in the doorway.

"I said he wasn't biologically my son." Tony points out, glad for the save. It was going to get too awkward. He really wasn't very good at feelings.

"Well he's definitely your adoptive son now." Clint says, looking over Steve's shoulder.

"How long have you guys been there?" Peter asks, just relieved to be saved from the embarrassment.

"Long enough." Natasha says with a smirk, looking over Steve's other shoulder.

"I feel like ice cream. We should go get ice cream to celebrate." Sam says, pulling Clint back to look over Steve's shoulder. 

"Quit your bullshit, you just want ice cream." Bucky grumbles, sighing slightly.

"Ice cream sounds good. How about it, Mr. Stark?" Peter asks, looking back to his mentor, everyone listening groaning in response.

"What?" Peter asks, unsure of what he did wrong.

"You just found out that Tony's adopting you and that you two feel like a father-son duo, but you're still going to call him 'Mr. Stark'?" Sam asks with a frown.

"Yeah. I'm going to save 'Dad' for bribing reasons." Peter says with a small smirk.

"... The kid's smart, you have to give him that." Clint says, a grin forming on his face. "Let's get ice cream, Stark's treat!"

Tony smiles a bit and shakes his head fondly, the Avengers dragging him out. This was his family and he loved it.

-

"So whatever happened to Peter's class? We kinda left them to die with Thor." Steve says as the Avengers eat their ice cream in the biggest booth the parlor had.

"I'm sure they went back by now." Bucky says. "Right? I mean, Loki didn't look too thrilled with all the kids being there." He says, stealing a spoonful from Steve's ice cream.

"Speaking of kids, do you have a Halloween costume yet?" Tony asks, looking to Peter.

"O-oh, I was thinking I was too old to go trick or treating." Peter says sheepishly, picking out a chunk of Oreo from his ice cream.

Clint gasped dramatically, acting offended. "You're only like what, fifteen? You're never too old to get free candy!"

"Clint's actually right for once, Pete. We'll help you with your costume if you'd like." Natasha says, fully knowing it'd be Tony to help out.

"That's really nice of you guys, but I think I'll come up with the idea by myself." Peter says with a mischievous grin, already knowing what'd he'd be.

"You'd better think fast, Halloween is only in a week or so." Sam says, finishing off his ice cream.

"Woah, wait it is? That means the Halloween party is this Saturday." Peter says with a frown.

He'd better get cracking, then.

"You only have a few days to get ready, then." Tony says, finishing his ice cream off. One by one, the Avengers finished their ice cream, Peter finishing last.

"Lets go home, then." Peter says, finishing off the last chunk of Oreo.

 

-

"So, Pete, what are you going to be?" Tony asks curiously as they walk into the Tower.

"You'll see, Mr. Stark. I'm sure you'll love it." Peter says happily, leaving Tony slightly disoriented and slightly scared.

-

Peter finished drawing out the design of his costume that night, there was just one thing left to do. He walked out of his room and down to Steve and Bucky's room. The door was open, so he just knocked, hearing Steve call him in.

"Can I borrow your shield, Uncle Steve?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, next is the Halloween Special. Lets see if you guys can guess the title again.


End file.
